


Act Two

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You're a famous Hollywood actress. Steve Rogers is a producer on Broadway and also your ex boyfriend. In order to save a show he's working on he needs you to come back to New York City and star in the show.Can you make up long enough to get through the run or will old issues, and feelings, cause problems?This is an AU





	1. Chapter 1

“You know what you have to do.” Bucky says as Steve paces the length of their small backstage office.

“I should make you do it.” The blonde growls back, “you’re the one who thought it would be a good idea to date Dot.”

“You know, maybe I should go talk to her. She might not slam the door in my face the second she sees it.” Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It’s longer than it had been when you’d been together, the beard is new too.

“I mean she doesn’t hate me. We just, didn’t end things on the best of terms.”

“You don’t think she hates you?” Bucky laughs softly causing Steve to glare over at him.

“Thanks Buck. You’re being so helpful.”

“Okay, fine. You’re not her favorite person.”

“How angry could she still be? It’s been like 3 years.” Steve says running his hand through his hair again.

“Only one way to find out.” Bucky says passing Steve his phone. Steve stares down at it then sighs.

“Am I crazy to think it’d be way better to just go see her?”

“I mean, she is going to be here to do the press tour for that new movie.” Steve bites the inside of his cheek then scrolls through his contacts and brings his phone to his ear.

“Hey, Gamora. Need a quick favor from you. I need to know when a couple of people are gonna be on Natasha’s show.”

“Some people or just your ex?” She asks calling his bluff. Gamora was always no nonsense.

“Alright fine, I need to know.”

“I shouldn’t tell you, she’ll be pissed.”

“I’ll get you tickets to see that Nick Fury show you wanna see. Backstage passes.” She’s quiet seemingly thinking over Steve’s offer.

“She’s here today. Airs tomorrow night. I want tickets for a Saturday night. And if you ever tell anyone about this I’ll never do you a favor again.” She warns.

“No one will hear it from me.” Steve promises then glares over at Bucky who holds his hands up in surrender. “I’ll have those tickets to you ASAP.”

“Okay. Gotta go.” She hangs up then and Steve sets the phone on the desk.

“Good luck man, and I’m sorry. I shoulda thought this whole Dot thing through better.”

“Yea, you shoulda.” Steve snaps before pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a long sigh.

“Sorry Buck. I just-“ Steve just sighs again, “We need this show to succeed and if she says no we’re fucked. It’ll take too long to do new auditions, she knows the part already and now that Nebula is out with her broken arm we need her. That’s not a position that I like being in.”

“I can understand that. Then there’s the fact that she’s unpredictable.”

“Man, even when we were dating she was unpredictable.”

“True.” Bucky chuckles, “Remember that time we ended up in Colorado just because you said you’d never seen the mountains?” Steve smiles despite himself. Being with you had always been fun, it was something Steve had missed. Glancing down at his watch he sighs.

“I should probably go.”

“Good luck.” Bucky says sliding off the desk and clapping Steve on the shoulder.

Twenty minutes later Steve gives Natasha’s security guard, Stan, a wave and heads into Nat’s studio. It’s always mild chaos in the building and today is no different, it still doesn’t take him long to find Gamora, thanks to her purple hair.

“Hey Gamora. Which room is she in?”

“Uh no. You figure it out, I’m not going to be accused of helping you find her.”

“Fine,” Steve grumbles before disappearing down the hall. It really doesn’t take long for him to find your dressing room. Steve takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

“Come on in!” Your voice calls and it hits him like someone punched him in the stomach. Steve opens the door and slides in. You’re nowhere in sight but there are a pair of soft pink heeled sandals on the floor by the couch and he can hear you in the bathroom. “Oh god, thank you so much for fixing that strap, I-“ you come into the room and stop dead in your tracks. “Steve.”

“Hi Doll.” He says softly, small smile on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Your eyes narrow at him, he’s seen this look before. There’s another knock on the door, and he takes the interruption to study you. You look good, your hair is darker than he remembers it being, longer too. Your eyes still light up when you smile as you take your dress from the page. The black robe you’re wearing has Natasha’s logo on it and it gaps slightly in front when you lean forward. Steve glances away, you’re not his to look at anymore. He’s aware of you thanking the page and shutting the door, but he doesn’t look at you.

“Spill it Rogers.” You growl as you move past him, your familiar perfume drifting past as you move by.

“It’s nice to see you Doll. You look good.” He says as the bathroom door shuts behind you.

“Flattery? You must want something.” You call through the door.

“You’re not wrong,” Steve admits, hands deep in his pockets. “I need to talk to you.”

“Oh, we do that now?” You quip and Steve bites back a groan.

“We need your help. Bucky and I have a show coming up soon, and don’t have a star.”

“What happened to her?” You ask coming out of the bathroom, the white floral dress you’re wearing hugs your curves perfectly.

“She quit. Bad break up.”

“So Bucky’s still up to his old tricks huh.”

“Just a little. He’s grown up a lot, we both have.” You cock an eyebrow at him as you sit down to strap on your heels. “We’re doing The Commandos.”

“Ah, so that’s why you’ve come to see me. I assume it’s the part of Margaret.”

“You’d be correct.”

“You’ve got some nerve Steven,” you say standing to your full height, which is still several inches shorter than he is. “Showing up here like nothing even happened.” You pause as realization dawns, “Speaking of which, how did you get in here?”

“I just walked in.” He says with a small shrug.

“Thor didn’t stop you?”

“Thor?” Steve can’t help the scoff that falls past his lips at the name.

“Yea. Thor, my bodyguard.”

“There was no one outside your door Doll.”

“Enough with the pet names.” You snap, “I’m not your Doll.”

“What would you like me to call you? Ms. Gold?” Steve snips back using the ridiculous fake name that your publicist Peter Quill had come up with.

“Jesus, if it’s that or Doll, fucking have it your way.” You sneer, Steve has to bite back a grin. He forgot how fun it could be verbally sparring with you.

“Hey-“ the door pops open and Steve isn’t surprised to see Carol Danvers standing in the open doorway. She’s more than a little surprised to see him. “What the hell?”

“Hi Carol.”

“Did you invite him here?” She ignores his greeting looking over at you. You shoot her a look and Carol glares over at Steve. “Thor!” She barks and a large blonde man comes into the room. “How did Steve Rogers get in here?”

“Not sure Ms. Danvers. I ran to the bathroom twenty minutes ago but cleared it with Ms. Gold.”

“It’s fine Carol. I’m fine.” You assure her before turning back to Steve, “I’ll get back to you on your proposal by tomorrow night.” Then Steve watches as Carol escorts you out of the green room.

Steve goes to follow you when he’s stopped suddenly, Thor is standing in the doorway. His arms are folded across his broad chest and when he leans down toward Steve Steve does his best to not be intimidated.

“You may have slipped past me once, it will not happen again.”

“I’m not here to hurt her.”

“That’s not what I’ve heard.” The blonde rumbles back. Steve is taken aback by the man, blinks up at him in surprise.

“You two dating?”

“No.” Thor says shortly, “But if you hurt her, I will hurt you.” He turns then and leaves a gaping Steve in his wake. Not that Steve is a small man by any means, but Thor’s muscles are probably the size of a small child’s head.

Steve follows at a distance, he watches from backstage as Carol seems to check in on you again. She looks concerned but you wave her off. He can see it in your eyes, he’s thrown you and he should’ve waited until after your interview with Natasha. He’s thrown you off your game and that’s unfair of him. He rubs his hands together, anxiously waiting for the interview to be over.

He hadn’t needed to worry, the second your feet cross the markers for Natasha’s stage you’re on. A wide smile and a wave, the audience would never know that Steve had just flipped your whole world upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

You’re all smiles through Natasha’s interview. It’s really not hard to do, Natasha is good at getting the best out of people. It’s one of the reasons that you like going on her show.

What in the world was Steve thinking? Just showing up, out of the blue like this. It’s been three years since you’d seen him.

“Thank you so much for being here today.” Natasha says with a smile, the lights still on and bright in your face.

“I’m so glad I could be. I really had a blast.” You tell her with a smile of your own.

“We’ll be right back with Peter Parker and his new single ‘Radioactive.’ Stay with us.” The lights go dark and she gives you one more of those smiles and a squeeze of the hand. Then Carol is ushering you off the stage, you’re fairly certain Steve is still watching from backstage and for some dumb reason you search for him, just your eyes, not wanting to draw attention to him again.

“You did wonderfully, I’m always so proud of how you can just charm the hell out of people.” Carol says as the two of you move through the backstage area. You can feel his eyes on you as you move through the crowded space but you won’t give him the satisfaction of knowing you were looking for him.

“You sure you’re okay?” Carol asks quietly just before she pushes open the door to go back out to the car.

“Yea. Did you know he was coming?” You ask as she pushes the door open. Fans start screaming the second the door opens and you put a smile on your face. You sign some autographs, as many as you can before Quill moves you through the line, and behind you Carol has an armful of gifts from your amazing fans. Once you’re in the relative silence of the truck back to the hotel Carol flops back onto the seat next to you.

“To answer your question I had no idea he was coming. If I had I would’ve told him to fuck right off. What did he want anyway?”

“Who?” Quill interrupts from the passenger seat as Thor pulls out into traffic.

“Steve Rogers.” You tell him glancing out the window.

“What?” Quill snaps looking back at you, “The fuck did he want?”

“For me to star in his new show. Their lead dropped out suddenly and I know the part already.”

“Are you kidding me?” He snaps, “The fucking nerve.”

“Right!” Carol agrees and you’re suddenly very nervous to tell them you want to do it. It’s not really even for Steve, you’ve always liked theatre and it’s been a while since you’d gotten to do live theatre. Your silence seems to have broken your cover. “Oh my god. You’re thinking of doing it.” Carol groans, “Nooooo.”

“I can’t believe that you’re going to do him this favor.” Quill says and you huff, slouching back against the seat. You fold your arms over your chest and roll your eyes at their dramatics.

“Okay, calm down. I’ve missed live theatre and since they need me Carol you can work the contract to my benefit. I’ve got some friends over here that I don’t get to see often and I’d like to take a very small break from Hollywood. Just a few weeks, and I’m sure that you can spin this Quill.” You tease him, your only response is silence. Fine, if they want to pout they can pout. At the end of the day, while you love and respect them, you are their boss.

“I don’t trust him.” Quill says and you have to stop yourself from rolling your eyes.

“It’s like I wasn’t the one who had their heart broken.” You snap and both Carol and Quill have the good sense to look embarrassed. You meet Thor’s amused gaze in the rear view mirror and you have to resist the urge to stick out your tongue at him. “I appreciate your concern, loyalty and honesty but I’m a big girl. I’m excited to do live theatre again and I’ll be alright.”

“We know you’re a big girl. We just don’t want to see you get hurt again.” Carol says gently and you nod.

“I understand that. But again, I’m not doing this for him. I love the part of Margaret, it was the first show I ever did.”

“And you trust Rogers not to screw you over?” Quill asks softly, you nod.

“He was a wonderful man, I honestly thought I was going to marry him until the day he broke up with me. I wish things had ended differently but I don’t hate him, not anymore.” You amend before either of them can call you out, “And I don’t want him to fail.”

“You’re a better woman than I am.” Carol says with a shrug and you laugh softly. “But if it’s what you really want, if you really want to do this I’ll work a contract out in your favor.”

“And I’ll promote the hell outta you babe.” Quill agrees from the front seat.

“It is what I want.” You affirm, “But I won’t lie and say I’m not a little nervous.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Him. Bucky. I’d bet Sam is directing, and it’s just going to bring up a lot of old feelings. Old emotions.” Carol hums her understanding and Quill nods.

The next few minutes of the ride are quiet, both Carol and Quill are typing on their phones. You watch out the window, some people catch glimpses of you and wave excitedly. A couple girls rush the car at a red light and you take a quick selfie with them from inside the car.

You love being able to make someone’s day, just a simple thing like a picture and they’re thrilled. It doesn’t take any time out of your day so it’s never a bother. Now the paps are a different story. They not only hound you but your friends and family too, that’s something that you can’t stand.

Once you get to the hotel you head straight up to your room to shower and pack, you’ve got a few days off and you’re going to spend them on a beach with your sister before you have to be back for The Commandos. Or at least you hope, you could really use a couple of days to just relax.

“Do you want me to reach out to Steve or are you gonna do it?” You ask Carol as you fold another pair of pants to put into your suitcase.

“It’s up to you.” She tells you as she drags her own suitcase into the room. One of the perks of having your best friend as your manager is that you can get adjoining rooms and it’s not weird to just barge in whenever.

“I think I’ll give him a call tomorrow morning. I don’t want him to know I’m excited for this because I don’t want him to be able to hold it over you when you deal with him.”

“Good idea.” Carol nods her approval, “And you’re sure that working with him is going to be okay for you?”

“Yea, I’m gonna be fine. I’ve moved on.” You tell her and she looks at you like she doesn’t believe you. “Seriously, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” She says in a sing song voice. She clearly doesn’t believe you, sometimes being your best friend’s boss sucks. She helps you finish packing then the two of you head out of the hotel and back to the car. You’re going to the airport together but then going your separate ways once there. Carol is going home, she’s wants to have a stay-cation and her cat Chewy will be more than happy to see her.

Quill meets you in the lobby with a bright smile, he shoves his phone back into his pocket and throws an arm around your shoulders as the three of you make your way out to the car.

“Are you excited for your vacation?”

“Yea, I’m hoping I still get to take the whole thing. When I call Steve tomorrow to let him know I’m in I’m hoping he doesn’t want me back immediately.”

“I wish you wouldn’t do this.”

“I’ve made up my mind. I don’t want to hear about it again.” You tell him sternly moving away from him to throw your suitcase into the back of the SUV.

“Understood.” Quill says with a nod before pressing a quick kiss to the top of your head. Thor slams the trunk shut as you and Carol climb back into the back of the truck. Quill goes to the front again then you’re off to the airport. You zip past Broadway as you make your way to the airport one of the signs catches your eye. One advertising for The Commandos and you can’t help the smile that tugs at your lips. Margaret was such a fun character to play and this was one of your favorite shows. The costumes, the set, the story, you’d loved the whole thing.

You can’t wait to be back on a stage. Even if you do have to deal with Steve, Bucky and Sam again.


	3. Chapter 3

You were tormenting him he was sure of it. He hadn’t slept much last night, too worried about the future of his show. You’d said you’d get back to him by tonight but Steve saw the look in your eyes when he’d told you that it was The Commandos. You were in, he was almost positive.

Bucky plops down a coffee on Steve’s desk then moves to his own without a word. It’s not until Sam comes in twenty minutes later that either of them do anything but drink their coffees and stare anxiously at Steve’s phone. You’d always been an early riser so Steve is hoping that you’ll call sooner rather than later.

“So?” Sam asks leaning against the wall by the door.

“Nothing yet.” Steve sighs, his fingers drumming anxiously on the desktop.

“Obviously.” Bucky snarks and before Sam can start on him Steve’s phone rings. All three men stare at the phone for a second, an old picture of you on the screen. “Answer it!” Bucky cries practically leaping to his feet. Steve plucks the phone off of the desk and takes a deep breath before answering.

“This is Steve.”

“Hi Steve, it’s me.”

“I was hoping to hear from you this morning.” He says softly, well aware that both Bucky and Sam are listening intently. “Is it alright if I put you on speaker? Bucky and Sam are here with me.”

“Oh, sure.” You sound hesitant and Steve’s heart drops into his stomach.

“Hey kid!” Sam calls excitedly, the two of you had tried to keep a relationship after your and Steve’s break up but it wasn’t easy being on opposite coasts.

“Hey Sammy, Buck.”

“Gold.” Bucky teases and you let out a dramatic groan causing smiles on all three men’s faces.

“So, after shifting some things around in my schedule and some arguing with my team I’m able to come and do the show.” You say and Steve slumps back in his seat, relief coursing through him.

“Doll, that’s amazin’!” He breathes, “When can you be here?”

“Monday. It’s my sister’s birthday and I’m sort of down in the Keys right now.” Steve glances over at Sam who nods.

“That’s just fine kiddo. Thank you so much for doin’ this. You have no idea how much it means to me.” Sam says, a broad grin on his face.

“You’re lucky Steve didn’t tell me you were attached or I’d have walked.” The teasing in your voice speaks volumes.

“You wound me!” Sam feigns injury and you laugh.

“So we’ll send you a contract?” Bucky asks, bringing the conversation back to business.

“Actually, I think Carol wants to talk to you guys first. She is my agent and manager after all. I can send you her number but since she’s back in LA I wouldn’t call her until at least noon your time.”

“Good to know.” Steve joins the conversation again, “If you want to send me your flight information I can make sure you’re picked up. We’ve got a little studio for you too if you need it.”

“Oh, um I’ll let you know.”

“Okay, we’ll also get a promotion tour going.”

“You’ll need to talk to Quill about that.” Steve bites back a groan, he fucking hates Quill.

“Seriously? You still have him around?” Sam asks, he’s the only one of the three men that you might not get too angry with for asking that question.

“Yes,” irritation in your voice, “He’s been a good friend and a good publicist.” Bucky snorts softly and Steve hopes you didn’t hear him.

“Alright Doll, we’ll get Wanda in touch with Quill about promotional stuff. You willing to go on a couple more talk shows?” You sigh softly before responding.

“I mean, they’re not my favorite but yea, I’ll do them. There are a few I won’t do but Quill has that list.”

“Who?” Sam asks before Steve can stop him.

“Rocket’s, Schmidt and Alexander Pierce.”

“Can I ask why?” Bucky implores.

“Rocket’s is disgusting, they’re too raunchy and I hate it. And the one guy, the taller one, all he says is his stupid catchphrase! Schmidt because he’s a sexist, pompous ass hole and Alexander Pierce because last time I was there he tried to kiss me. Thank god Thor was faster than he was. Pierce just about peed himself Thor scared him so bad but I won’t go back.”

“Good to know.” Steve says as Bucky mouths ‘Thor?’ A puzzled look on his face. Steve waves him off. “Alright Doll, we’ll give Carol and Quill a call. Have fun with your sister and don’t forget to send me your flight information.” Steve says, as much as he wants to keep talking to he’s got things to do and he wants to let you get back to your vacation. He remembers how seriously you and your family take your vacations.

“Sounds good. Thanks Steve, bye.” You hang up then and Steve can’t help the little twitch of a smile that tugs at his lips.

“I can’t believe that she’s still working with Quill.” Bucky huffs.

“It’s her choice.” Steve says shooting Bucky a look that says not to get into his history with Quill. He doesn’t want Sam to know, he shouldn’t even have told Bucky but Steve had needed his best friend to know. Bucky was all Steve had at the time.

“Am I missing something?” Sam questions the two and Steve answered before Bucky can.

“No.”

“Okay,” Sam clearly doesn’t believe Steve but isn’t going to pry.

“Alright, so we need to call Carol and Wanda. You want me to call Carol? She kinda loved me when you two were together.” Bucky offers.

“That might be best. She wasn’t thrilled to see me yesterday.”

“Alright, you wanna get in touch with Wanda?” Bucky asks and Steve nods, he’s just received a text from you and it warms his heart to see your name on his phone again.

“I’ve got that meeting with the set designer in an hour. Either of you wanna come?” Sam asks, popping himself off of the wall.

“Any reason you’d need us there?” Bucky responds, one brow cocked.

“Nah.” Sam says before he leaves their office.

“You okay?”

“Fine Buck. Just, missed her is all.”

“You can’t get involved again, not if-“

“I know.” Steve cuts him off, he knows he can get involved with you again. No matter how much he wants to.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt again. Last time was brutal for you both, and even though you’ve dated since you’ve never really fully committed yourself.”

“You my therapist now Buck?” Steve asks taking a sip from his coffee.

“Better. I’m your best friend. Keep your head on, we need her.”

“We wouldn’t if you and Dot were still dating.”

“Man, she took off on me!” Bucky exclaims and Steve instantly regrets his comment.

“I’m sorry.” He murmurs and Bucky nods taking a drink of his coffee. “We should still hire a new understudy.”

“We should. What about Maria Rambeau? She was good.”

“Yea, seemed a bit nervous but I think she’ll calm down.” Steve agrees, “You want me to call her or do you want to?”

“I think you should. You might need to deliver some good news after hearing Quill is still around. I should call Carol before lunch huh?”

“Yea, you shoulda seen her yesterday. Thought she was going to have Thor throw me out.”

“Speaking of, who’s this Thor?”

“Driver and bodyguard. He’s fuckin huge too.”

“Really?”

“Yea, seems to care about her though. No doubt in my mind he’ll be able to protect her.” Steve smiles as a picture pops up from you, on his phone of a white sand beach, your blue painted toes in the sand. “We should probably up security around here once she shows up. You shoulda seen the crowd outside Natasha’s yesterday.”

“I think we need to be ready to pay her more due to her bringing her fans in.”

“Agreed. I wouldn’t be surprised if that was Carol’s play.”

“I’m thinking 20 for the whole run?”

“And a cut of the box office.”

“What!”

“She’s an award winning Hollywood actress Buck. Offer 15 of ticket sales after she signs on and the news gets out. Carol will probably want closer to 50 but I think she’ll be okay with 30 if we pay 25 for the whole run.”

“You wanna give her 30 percent of the ticket sales and 25 thousand dollars?” Bucky stares at Steve like he’s grown another head.

“Yea. I was doing some research last night and when Logan Howlett was on Broadway he made 40 thousand dollars and 60 percent of the box office sales. Granted he’s a bigger star but we have to be at least competitive with Hollywood. She’d make more than that doing a movie and we’re keeping her from doing a movie.”

Bucky shakes his head and mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like, “just because you’re still in love with her.” But Steve ignores him. He needs to focus and pining after you isn’t going to help.


	4. Chapter 4

A weekend on the beach had been exactly what you needed. The all inclusive resort was quiet, and you and your sister were left alone for the most part.

She’d also been surprised that you were willing to work with Steve again but once you’d talked over all your thoughts she’d understood. She’d still been worried but so were Carol and Quill. Hell, so were you.

You’d let Steve know that you had arrived at the airport and he’d assured you that someone would be there to meet you. He hadn’t said he’d be the one here to meet you, but sure enough there he is, waiting by the baggage carousel assigned to your flight. Luckily you’ve learned to pack light and don’t need to wait for your bag since you did carry on. It’s like he can feel your eyes on him as you descend on the escalator, because he glances up, eyes locking with yours. This slow smile crosses his face as he shoves his phone into his front pocket. A small wave of panic washes through you. Are you going to have to ride with him by yourself? Oh god this is going to be horrible! So, so awkward. You plaster on a smile and he meets you at the bottom of the escalator.

“Hi Doll. How was your flight?”

“Fast. I’m pretty sure that I slept from take off to landing.” Steve chuckles.

“You want me to take your bag?”

“Nah, thanks though. Carol said that she’d taken you up on the offer of the apartment.”

“Yea, do you wanna stop there first?”

“If you don’t mind. I’d like to take a quick shower.”

“Not a problem. Sam said he’d like you at the theatre around 4 so we have plenty of time. He also gave me a script as requested. It’s in the car.”

“Excuse me,” a young woman steps into your path, “Are you that Gold woman? From the movie Snapped?”

“I am.” You confirm with a smile.

“Could I get a picture with you? My brother has a huge celebrity crush on you.”

“Sure.” You say with a small laugh, before posing next to her and giving her camera a bright smile.

You’re stopped two more times before you make it to the car. Signing two autographs and taking a picture with a young girl who was very excited to meet you. Steve pops open the trunk and you swing your bag up and into the trunk. It’s not until you’re in the car that he speaks again.

“You’re really great with them. Your fans.”

“Thanks.”

“Not that I expected anything less of you.” He says quickly, like he’s worried he’s offended you.

“It was definitely a shift, going from anonymous to somebody. But I owe them a lot. They’ve been super supportive and really wonderful.”

“No creeps?”

“There are always creeps,” You say with a shrug, “sometimes you call them out. Sometimes you ignore it.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

“Better me that some underage star, I’m a grown up, I can handle it.”

“Still shouldn’t have to.” Steve says firmly, his blue eyes on the road but you can see the irritation there. You don’t say anything, he isn’t wrong, some of the things that are said to you and about you online are disgusting. A few short minutes later Steve pulls the car into an underground ramp then goes down two levels and parks.

“So the only people who will know where you are are me, Sam, Bucky and your team.”

“Okay. Is it a secure building?”

“Yea, you’re on the third floor.” You nod as he pulls your suitcase out of the the trunk then starts to drag it behind him.

“I can take that.”

“Don’t worry about it Doll. I got it.” He says giving you that lopsided grin you were so fond of. You get into the elevator and punch the button for the third floor, Steve unlocks the door for you and then holds out a hand for you to go first. It’s not a very big place, just a studio, but it’s well furnished and homey. The floor to ceiling windows let it plenty of light, and for a moment you’re concerned about privacy but then you see the built in blinds.

“This place is perfect Steve. Thank you.”

“Glad you like it.” He says giving you that warm smile again, it makes your stomach flutter. Damn him.

“I’m going to take a quick shower. Is there any food?”

“Not yet. I can order something though, what do you want?”

“Barton’s please. The Italian sandwich.”

“With pickles, light lettuce and mayo. I remember.” He says softly and again butterflies flit through your stomach. You don’t know what to say so you just grab your suitcase and drag it into the small bathroom. You take a quick shower, enjoying the hot water on your tense muscles. This could be a huge mistake. Trying to work with Steve is already proving to be difficult and you haven’t even begun to work.

Hopefully you won’t see too much of him, he’s only producing the show, not directing it. You tug on a new outfit, swipe on some make up, and head back into the main room once again toting your suitcase behind you. You slide it into the space by the bed then join Steve on the couch. You curl your leg under yourself as you open the script, heat from Steve’s leg reaches yours and it takes every ounce of determination in you to stay seated.

A buzzer goes off causing you to jump and Steve glances over at you with a small smile before he lets the delivery person into the building.

“I’m gonna hide in the bathroom until they’re gone.” You tell Steve standing from the couch, “I don’t want the word to spread that I’m here already.”

“Good plan,” he agrees softly and you slip into the bathroom script in hand, to wait. You hear the muffled sound of Steve and the delivery guy talking then the door shuts. A few moments later Steve knocks on the bathroom door. “Doll? He’s gone.” You pop open the door and give him a small smile.

“Thanks. God I’ve missed Clint’s food.” You tell Steve taking the bag from him. You open a couple different cupboards in the kitchen finding cups and bowls in the first one then plates in the second. “You want some of this?”

“Nah Doll. I have a dinner I gotta go to tonight with some investors. Buck and I are announcing that you’ve signed on and are ready to do a month long run. They’re pretty freaked out about losing Dot.”

“Understandable. You’re sure you don’t need me to come? I can schmooze if you want.”

“Nah, we don’t need ya tonight Doll.”

“Okay,” you agree with a mouthful of food. Not caring, that it’s rude to talk with your mouth full. Clint Barton has always made the best comfort food.

“Sam’s gonna want you as much as he can get you for the next few days.”

“Fine by me. I’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“You’ll be great though.” Steve assures you, “You’ve always been able to pick up on lines really quickly.” Again you don’t respond, you just take another bite of your sandwich. Steve’s phone goes off and he glances down at it, “Sam’s looking for an ETA.”

“I can take my sandwich to go as long as you don’t mind me eating in the car.”

“Not at all.” Steve assures, you grab your purse from the counter and follow him out of the apartment. He locks the front door then passes you one of the keys and you tuck it into the coin pocket of your wallet. You follow him silently, eating your sandwich as he types on his phone. “Did you text Carol?”

“Hmm?” You hum, mouthful of food.

“Carol? She wanted you to text her.”

“Mm.” You hum again before digging your phone out of your purse. You unlock it and send Carol three blue heart emojis. Letting her know that you’re good and she sends back the red one.

“Good?” Steve asks stepping into the elevator, you step in next to him and punch the button for where Steve had left the car.

“Good.” You affirm and he nods, you’ve got your script pinned under one arm as you finish your sandwich.

“You want me to take your script?”

“Nah, just a bite left.” You tell him with a smile before finishing off the sub, you brush your hands together to rid your hands of any crumbs. “I’m excited to see Sammy.”

“He’s excited to see you too. He can’t wait to direct you again.”

“He just likes getting to boss me around. Knows he’ll never get to in real life so he’s gotta take the chance when he gets it.” You laugh and Steve grins back down at you. The doors open and you climb back into the car, you’re excited to get to the theatre and to get to work.


	5. Chapter 5

When you and Steve had gotten to the theater you’d launched yourself at Sam with a loud excited squeal. Sam had wrapped you in a tight hug and spun you around twice before setting you back on your feet. Then the two of you got to work.

Sam showed you how he’d blocked out some of your scenes asking how it felt to you. After a couple of tweaks you seem happy with what you’ve got going. The pair of you are so into your work that you don’t notice the man coming down the aisle.

But Steve does.

Peter Quill stalks toward him, the tension obvious in his shoulders.

“What the hell Rogers,” Quill hisses, “Why didn’t you tell me she was here?”

“Don’t have your number anymore.” Steve says coolly, not wanting to completely alienate your publicist, “Besides, if she wanted you here I’d assume she’d let you know.”

“I expect to know when she’s here Rogers.”

“Funny,” Steve comments lightly, “it’s like you think you’re my boss.” Quill glares at him, irritation clear on his face. “You may have her fooled but remember, I know what you are.” Steve turns then and strides to the stage the movement draws your attention.

“Quill! Hi!” You say with a bright smile.

“Hey babe!” He grins up at you and you laugh softly. Babe? You two can’t be dating. There’s no way.

“I didn’t know you were gonna come by.”

“Just wanted to check in. Make sure everything was cool.”

“Yea, it’s been great.” You tell him with a smile, “I haven’t seen that tattooed pain in the ass yet but I have a feeling I will be soon.” You say with a little half smile.

“Hey!” Bucky’s voice cries from one of the wings and to Steve’s delight you burst into laughter. “You little punk!”

“Maybe if you didn’t walk like an elephant you could’ve actually surprised me Buck.

“Elephant my ass.” He grumbles before opening his arms for you in offering. You give him a tight hug and Steve is hit with a pang of jealousy.

“Barnes.” Peter says tightly and Bucky glares down at him.

“Steve, did you okay an open rehearsal?” Bucky growls and Steve shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Nope.”

“Then what the fuck are you doing here Quill?” Bucky sneers, and you jerk away from him in surprise.

“I’m here to see my client Barnes.”

“You can’t just walk in here.” Steve should’ve known this would happen. Bucky is loyal almost to a fault and he knows that Steve is limited in this fight.

“I’m allowed access to my client.”

“So you just waltz onto movie sets all the time?”

“Well no-“

“So something about this is different? You really checking up on her?”

“Okay enough! Both of you!” You snap, clearly having enough of the two men bickering. “Steve and I are the two who should have the problem and we’re working just fine together! Quill, if you’re going to stress me out by fighting with these two the whole time you might as well go back to California. Bucky, if you can’t play nice with Quill then I’ll kindly ask Thor to remove you.” You gesture to the back of the room and to Steve’s surprise the hulking blonde is standing at the back of the room.

“Jesus Sugar, was The Rock unavailable?” Bucky asks his eyebrows as high as they’ll go. You laugh as Thor shifts, clearly having heard Bucky from his post.

“Seriously, both of you behave. Quill, take the rest of the day off.” Quill goes to open his mouth to protest but you hold up a hand, “You need to calm down.”

“Fine.” He growls out before stalking back up the aisle and out of the room. You let out a soft sigh. “Sorry. He and Carol are just worried.”

“About what?” Sam asks and you don’t say anything, you shift awkwardly and glance quickly over at Steve. “Oh.” Sam mutters lamely.

A few moments later Bucky changes the subject and asks how you like being back in New York City. Steve tunes out the conversation, checking his phone to try and get his ears to stop burning from embarrassment.

Thankfully you and Sam get back to work not much later and Bucky jerks his head toward his and Steve’s office and Steve nods. Once the door is shut Bucky grabs the bottle of whiskey they keep in the bookshelf and Steve grabs their glasses. Bucky pours some of the amber liquid into the glasses and they both take a drink before either man speaks.

“Sorry.” Bucky mutters, tucking the whiskey back onto the shelf and covering it with the smaller books.

“It’s alright. Honestly I wanted him gone the second he walked in but don’t know how far he’ll let me go.”

“I fucking hate that guy.”

“Join the club man.” Steve sighs and runs his hand through his hair, “this isn’t going to be as easy as I hoped.” He admits leaning against his desk.

“You thought seeing the love of your life, the woman you never got over was going to be easy?” Bucky asks, those eyebrows going up again.

“Well, not necessarily easy but not this hard.” Steve huffs.

“You should tell her.”

“No!” Steve yelps, “We can’t tell her!”

“Why?” Bucky hisses, “She should know what he’s done.”

“No.” Steve says firmly. Bucky rolls his eyes at Steve but after pursing his lips together and nodding once Bucky moves on.

“How’s rehearsal going?”

“It was going well until the interruption. She seems to remember a lot of the lines and I gave her the script so she should be set.”

“If you need a break let me know.” Bucky offers and they finish their drinks in silence. Steve moves onto some email and Bucky’s on his phone when there’s a knock on the door.

“Come on in!” Steve calls and the door swings open. Shuri comes into the office, her sketchbook under her arm.

“Hey. I heard the new girl is here, I’d like to see her and get her fitted. I want to get started on her costumes ASAP.”

“I’ll bring you down.” Steve says standing, he really should let Bucky do it, give him some space from you. But he wants to see you again. Steve went two years without a word and now that he’s got you back, even if it isn’t in the way he wants, he’s going to take advantage of the time he can spend with you. Once Steve and Shuri are down on the stage he’s able to watch as you do the opening scene with Sam playing the soldier your character falls in love with.

The scene is spunky, Margaret doesn’t hold any punches, literally and figuratively and during the course of the film she and Daniel fall in love. You do the first few lines of the monologue from memory before needing to glance at the script in your hand for a moment then you continue. You stop suddenly when you notice Steve and Shuri standing on the side of the stage.

“Oh my god. You’re Shuri!” You exclaim making your way over to the two of them and Steve is surprised you know who she is.

“You, you know me?”

“Oh my god yes!” You shake her hand and the young designer looks as stunned as Steve feels, “That dress you made for Jean Grey at last years Tonys was to die for. I wanted to steal it.”

“Oh, oh wow. You know my work. This is amazing. I’d love to design something for you. If you want, I mean, for next awards season,”

“Holy shit are you serious?” You exclaim before covering your mouth with your hands, “Sorry, potty mouth. God that would be amazing.” Shuri lets out a small laugh and Steve can’t keep the grin off of his face.

“I see introductions aren’t needed.” He says and your shining eyes meet his.

“No but thanks for bringing her down.” You give him that smile he’s missed so much before turning back to Shuri, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m the costume designer for the show. I need your measurements so I can get started on altering the costumes.” Your eyes widen in excitement and after looping her arm through yours the two of you head off stage and to the fitting rooms. Chatting non-stop along the way.

“You still got it bad for her huh?” Sam says quietly from the other side of the stage as Steve watches you disappear into the darkness.

“Unfortunately.”

“I think she’s still into you,” Sam tells him in an attempt to be helpful. “I never did understand why you two broke up.”

“Long story.” Steve sighs, he does feel bad not telling Sam the whole story but he can’t risk more people knowing. Besides, Sam is absolute shit at keeping secrets and this is one that has to be kept.

No matter how much it might hurt Steve to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

The first three weeks of rehearsal fly by. You and Steve have spent time together, maybe too much time. It’s to the point that you’re comfortable with him, he does drive you to work almost everyday. The two of you often pick up takeout on your way home from the theatre and on those nights you tend to invite him to join you for dinner. He doesn’t always, but enough where you’re comfortable with one another again.

After that first day Quill had sent you several long texts reminding you how hurt you’d been when Steve had broken up with you and to remind you not to get attached again. You know he means well but you don’t need the reminder. You would still like to be able to have a comfortable and friendly relationship with Steve. So you ignore Quill.

You really like the company they’ve put together. Shuri’s older brother T’Challa is a serious but funny man, he plays well off of Scott and Viz the two other men you’ve worked the most with. Okoye and Angie are both really sweet girls and you’ve enjoyed your time working with them and your understudy Maria.

Things are progressing quickly and you can’t believe that opening night is only a week away. You’ve got most of your lines down, and almost all of the scenes feel okay, there’s just one that’s been bugging you. It’s the big scene with T’Challa’s character, the first kiss, and it’s just kind of awkward.

You’re sitting on the edge of the stage, feet dangling over the side as you read through the script. “Hey Sammy?” You call not looking up from your script.

“Yea?”

“Can you come here please? I wanna go over this scene with you.”

“Which one? The first kiss?”

“Yea, it’s just, awkward,” you tell him with a sigh as he stands on the floor in front of you.

“Okay, let’s walk through it.” Sam offers, he joins you on the stage and you run through the scene and when you get to the spot, where T’Challa’s Daniel is holding your arms in his hands he winces. “Yea, it’s weird.” He admits.

“I think it’s like the blocking or something.”

“Yea,” Sam looks over his shoulder, “Steve. Need a favor!” He calls moving away and you grasp at his arm knowing what he’s doing. But you’re not fast enough to stop him.

“What’s up Sam?”

“I need to see the scene, play Daniel for me.”

“Sam I don’t-“

“Come on man! We need to iron this out, I need to see it and you’re the only one here.” Sam snaps and Steve bites his cheek but nods once. Sam hands Steve as script and you move to your spot.

You can do this. You’re a professional. It’s fine, 100%, totally fine.

“Ready?” You ask Steve and he nods and you take a deep breath before starting.

“Captain. What are you doing here? I don’t have time to fall in love.” You sigh turning away from him and heading to where the small cot will be.

“Nurse Carter.” He says softly, and a corner of your mouth quirks up. “I’ve got some pain in my chest. There’s this ache Sugar, one that won’t go away.”

“I’m afraid,” you say crossly, “that you’ll have to go to the nurses tent. As you can see I’m off duty.”

“Afraid I can’t, pretty sure you’re the only one who can help me.”

“Daniel.” You huff, unable to keep the smile off your face. “We can’t do this. I can’t do this. I’m too tired, too cold, too broken and I can’t keep losing people. I can’t care about more people only to have them die too.” You admit softly and Steve just stands there, watching you, “I’m, I’m sorry Daniel.” You stutter.

“Move to me. Slowly as you say these next few lines.” You instruct.

“I’ll protect you while you sleep, hold you close to keep ya warm. I’ll help you put yourself back together. Peg, we can’t let them take this from us too.” When he stops talking he’s close enough to you to just lean down a little and kiss you. Your hands have somehow ended up in his.

“I-I can’t. I can’t do this I’m sorry.” You say breaking away from Steve and moving rapidly backstage. Your heart is racing as you lock yourself in your dressing room. When he’d looked down at you like that, your hands ending up in his, it just brought back so many feelings you weren’t prepared for.

And as much as you hate to admit it, you hate that he didn’t kiss you.

There’s a soft knock on your door and when you don’t respond Steve’s voice comes through the door.

“Doll?” Steve’s voice is soft and despite what your head is telling you to do you pull the door open. “I’m so sorry Doll. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He says running his fingers through his hair.

“It’s alright.” You mumble, “I was being kind of a spaz.” You bite the inside of your bottom lip, a habit you developed to keep yourself from blurting things out that, usually, didn’t need to be said. Of course Steve notices.

“What is it Doll?” He soothes, “What’re you keeping from me?”

“What happened Steve? One day we’re happy, in love, moving to LA. Chasing the dream together and then,” You snap your fingers, “Suddenly you’re calling me and saying it’s over. That you’re not coming to LA. What happened?” Steve looks down at you sadly but doesn’t say anything. “I think I deserve an answer Steven.”

“You do, I’m sorry I can’t give you one.” He says gently and you let out a heavy sigh.

“I think this was a mistake, I’m gonna ask Sam if he can give me a ride home.”

“I’m sorry.” He says catching your hand as you go to walk past him. His touch causes you to freeze but you don’t look at him. “I wish I could give you the answers you want but I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I just, I can’t.”

“Did you even love me?”

“I still do Doll. I never fucking stopped.”

“Then why did you break up with me? Why didn’t you come to Hollywood with me?” You demand gently, forcing yourself to look up at him.

“Doll, I-.” He stops himself then closes his eyes, “Please, you know me. Please trust me when I say I didn’t have a choice.” Your brows furrow in confusion and Steve turns to you. “The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you.” He mutters and you stare up at him puzzled.

“But you did.” You whisper back, sliding your arm from his grip, tears pricking your eyes you leave him standing there. You can feel those eyes on you as you walk away, unshed tears gathered in the corners of your eyes.

Thankfully Sam doesn’t ask why you suddenly want him to take you home and not Steve.

It’s not until after a hot shower and crawling into bed that the wave of emotion hits you. You’re sobbing, the full body kind of sobs, just clutching to your pillow. It takes almost a half hour for you to calm down before you can call Carol. You just need to talk to your best friend, needed to hear her tell you it was going to be okay.

“Hey Stranger!”

“Carol,” you choke out, “he still loves me.” Apparently you still have more tears to cry.

“Oh honey.” Her voice is soft and reassuring, “Do you want me to come out there?”

“Yes,” You sob.

“Okay, I need you to take a deep breath for me. Can you do that?” You can faintly hear the sound of keys tapping in the background as Carol looks for a flight. You suck down a couple lungfuls of air, your body shuddering at the change of pace. “What happened?”

“Sam-Sam asked Steve to fill in for T’Challa. First kiss scene. It, it got too real. Steve admitted-“ you break off attempting to take another calming breath.

“Sam is such an idiot. And where the fuck does Rogers get off telling you that?” She says angrily, “Jackass.”

“I still love him.” You admit softly and she sighs.

“I know honey. But if he loved you what happened?”

“He told me he didn’t have a choice. He- and he just asked me to trust him.” You tell her between shuddering breaths.

“Do you?”

“Why would he lie?”

“I don’t know. Just, don’t make any decisions tonight okay? I’ll be on a plane first thing in the morning. Get some sleep.”

“Thanks Carol.”

“Anything for you honey.” You hang up with her then and crawl out of bed, pulling open one of the blinds you stare out at the part of the city that you used to know. The city you’d shared with Steve. You’re not going to get much sleep tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Why did he tell you? Why in the world did Steve tell you he still loved you? He could see the tears sitting on your eyelashes, knew you were probably hurting alone at the apartment right now.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

It wasn’t his place to go over there and check on you. It wasn’t his place to go and comfort you. So instead he stays late at the office. Not really doing anything. More like sitting at his desk with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

That’s where Bucky finds him at 8 o’clock the next morning. Steve knows he probably looks like hell.

“Woah.” Bucky says stopping suddenly in the doorway, coffee in one hand and surprise on his face.

“That bad huh?” Steve grumbles rubbing his tired eyes. He gives his best friend a small smile.

“Uh, I didn’t say that. What the hell is going on with you?” Bucky asks strutting further into the room, he shuts the door behind him.

“Sam made me be Daniel last night. To work on a scene. It affected us both more than I’d hoped. Told her I still loved her.” Bucky stares at Steve in horror as Steve downs the rest of the whiskey in his glass.

“What did she do?”

“Took off. Cried. Sam took her home, I don’t know if she’s coming back.”

“She’s here.” Steve perks up quickly standing but Bucky folds his arms over his chest. “Uh uh. No, sit your ass back down Rogers. You’re gonna leave her alone until opening night party.”

“I need-“

“To leave her alone.” Bucky says firmly and Steve slowly sinks back into his chair. “You’ll both be fine for a few days. Besides you know how crabby Sam gets this week with distractions.” Steve sighs and holds his hands out in surrender.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her again,” he admits softly, “she was just looking up at me with those puppy eyes of hers and then she asked what happened. Why I broke up with her.”

“What did you tell her?”

“That I couldn’t tell her, that I hadn’t wanted to and to trust that if I could tell her I would.”

“Does she?”

“I don’t know. She left then. How does she look?” Steve asks rubbing his face again. It’s going to be a long ass day.

“Like she knows how to do makeup.” Bucky says tugging off his coat and tossing it over the back of his chair.

“What?” Steve looks up at his friend in confusion.

“Eyes are tired but she doesn’t look like she’s been up all night. Had a 32 ounce pop in her hand.”

“Yea, we both know that means she didn’t get enough sleep.” Steve says with a hint of a smile. You’d never been one for coffee but a pop with some caffeine was your go to.

“Exactly.” Bucky says sitting at his desk. He pops open his computer and gets to work. Steve is pretty useless, all he can think about is you.

He needs to see you. To apologize, to tell you what Quill has done. You need to know. Steve stands just before the door is thrown open.

“I need to speak with Rogers. Alone.” Quill growls, you come rushing down the hallway after him. Worry evident on your face.

“Peter I said to leave it alone.”

“I told you if he hurt you again I was going to deal with it.”

“I’m fine.” You lie, you may be an extremely talented actress but Steve can see the lie in your eyes. Peter glares over at you and you sigh throwing up your hands. “Whatever. Don’t hit him. You’ll lose.”

“Buck. Go.” Steve says, his eyes meeting Quill’s again. It is nice to know that you still believe in him to defend himself.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Bucky says looking over at Steve like he’s crazy.

“This doesn’t concern you Barnes.” Quill growls not looking at him.

“If I hear anything other than talking from the other side of that door I’m coming back in here and kicking your ass like you deserve.” Bucky threatens as he walks past Quill. Every muscle in his body tight.

Bucky shuts the door behind him and Steve can hear him telling you to go back to the stage. You say something back but he doesn’t know what.

“I thought, we had a deal.” Quill says after a few moments of tense silence.

“Yea, I break up with her and you don’t leak the photos you stole from me.”

“Then you go and tell her you’re in love with her.”

“She tell you that?” Steve is trying to gauge how much you actually trust Quill, how open you’re gonna be with him.

“Told Carol who’s on her way. Carol wanted me to make sure she was really okay.”

“I’d never hurt her. That’s your move.”

“She’s not yours anymore.” Quill sneers and Steve glares over at him.

“She never belonged to me, I was lucky enough to get to love her and be loved back. She’s never going to love you Quill.”

“Careful Steve. Just a couple buttons and I could ruin her reputation. And yours. As far as she knows you’re the only one who's seen her and that little blue number.”

“You say that you care about her and that you love her but if you honestly loved her you’d get rid of those photos.” Steve growls lowly. This piece of shit has used the pictures you sent him for years now.

“And give up my leverage on you? Not a chance in hell.” Quill gives Steve a wolffish smile and a rage fills Steve.

“Fuck you Quill. I’m done with this conversation. Get out of my office.”

“Don’t talk to her again.”

“I’ll give it a week.” The week he’s already promised Bucky, “she works for me. I can’t very well ignore her.”

“Fine.” Quill growls before turning and stalking to the door. He rips it open and Steve isn’t surprised to see Bucky standing on the other side of the door. He looks grim but Steve isn’t sure why. He doesn’t see you which is a shame.

Bucky slams his shoulder into Quill as he stalks past him then shuts and locks their office door. He turns on some music then points Steve to his chair.

“We have another problem.” Bucky says quietly.

“Oh? Cuz the rest of the day has been so calm.”

“She may have started to figure Quill out.”

“What?” Steve breathes, “How?”

“She heard him say something along the lines of ‘we had a deal’ or ‘you knew the deal’ or something. Asked me about it, but I told her I didn’t know anything.”

“Did she believe you?”

“No.” Steve sighs and punches the bridge of his nose between two fingers. He wants you to know. Knowing that Quill blackmailed him by stealing the photos you took for him would change everything.

“I want you to tell her.”

“What? Are you insane?”

“No, listen.” Steve soothes, “if you tell her we control the information she gets. She’ll get the truth and she deserves that.” Bucky mulls it over then sighs heavily.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yea.”

“Alright. Text Sam, tell him that to do whatever he has to to keep Quill away from her. Then, go home, get some sleep. I doubt Quill will leave until you do anyway.”

“Fine. Text me when you’ve told her. Actually, maybe don’t. If I’m waiting for you to text me I’m gonna be a wreck.” Steve tells Sam to keep Quill away from you and gets the thumbs up emoji back. He stands then and shrugs on his coat, “I’ll see you later Buck.”

“See ya. Seriously Steve, sleep okay?”

“Yea.” Steve agrees, he makes his way down the stairs and only glances in the doors at the stage. He just needs a glimpse of you before he goes. Just to make sure you’re alright, Steve lies to himself.

You’re standing centerstage, the night robe costume on, hair loose and feet bare a letter from ‘Daniel’ in your hand a small smile graces your features and god you look beautiful. T’Challa is reading the letter out loud as you read it silently. His rich voice fills the theater and Steve knows he won’t be missing a show. Not when he can watch you like this.

Steve had always loved watching you preform, you took on a completely different persona. Except for your eyes. Your eyes stayed bright and excited and Steve loved how passionate you were about acting. You’d always been talented but now that you had professional training and had worked with some of the biggest names out there you were even better. Sam calls cut and T’Challa says something that makes you laugh. Steve’s heart clenches, god he hopes he’s making the right call telling you.

Oh god please let this be the right call.


	8. Chapter 8

When Bucky asks to speak to you privately during lunch you’re instantly suspicious. When Quill and Steve had been talking Bucky hadn’t wanted you to hear what they were saying and now he’s asking to talk to you.

“What’s this about Bucky?” You ask as he escorts you into his and Steve’s office. Steve is no longer there but you can feel his presence in the room nonetheless.

“I lied to you earlier.” He admits locking the door, behind you.

“Oh?” You pretend to be surprised but you knew that he’d been lying. The second his eyes had shifted away you knew.

“Shut up,” he grumbles and you can’t help but give him a smirk, “this is serious.”

“Okay, okay.” You say sitting in the chair Bucky offers you as he turns on the radio, you’re not surprised to hear sports radio.

“Do you trust me?” He asks softly, you have to lean in toward him to hear him.

“I don’t have any reasons not to.” You tell him honestly. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“Quill is blackmailing Steve.” Bucky spits out. You blink at him in surprise, mouth open in surprise.

“Excuse me?” He’s got to be kidding right now.

“Fuck. I’m sorry, I’m shit at this.” He sighs running his fingers through his hair. “Okay, so you remember a blue lingerie set that you used to have? One you may have taken some photos in and sent to Steve?” You can feel yourself pale. How does Bucky know about those? Did Steve show him? Did you send them to the wrong person?

“Ye-Yea?” You stammer, oh god this is so embarrassing. Like it’s totally normal for couples to send some, sexier photos, you just don’t need your ex’s best friend to have seen yours.

“Somehow Quill got ahold of them. I have no idea how. And when you left for LA he cornered Steve and told him that he had them. Quill said that if Steve didn’t break up with you he’d leak the photos. If Steve told, Quill would leak them.” You open and close your mouth twice before you can get words out.

“Wh-why would Peter do that?” The horror and disbelief evident in your voice.

“He’s been in love with you for a long time.” Bucky says gently, taking one of your hands in his.

“Steve?” You’re confused. You know he loved you, that he still does. He’d told you so himself just last night.

“Well yea, but no. I’m talking about Quill. He’s been into you since college, since before you and Steve started dating.” This is all so overwhelming.

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“Because I want my best friend to be happy and you made him happier than I’ve ever seen him. And he finally said I could tell you. Would’ve told you as soon as I found out but he was worried about the photos getting out.”

“Did you see the photo?”

“No, Punk. Steve told me that you’re in blue lingerie but that’s it.”

“I need some time to think about all of this. What are the chances I can take a half day? Carol is flying in soon and I’d like to talk with her about this.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Bucky promises, “you wanna stay in here? I know I just dumped a ton of information on you.”

“Please. Just, give me a minute.”

“Of course. I’ll go talk to Sam.”

“Thank you.” Bucky leaves and unsurprisingly the first thing you want to do is text Steve. You even open your text conversation with him and stare at the screen for a good couple minutes before switching it over to Carol.

-SOS please call me when you’ve landed.

It’s all you can do right now. At this point you’re honestly not sure if deciding to come and do the play was a blessing or a curse. How could Quill do this to you? Did he actually? He’d been thrilled when you and Steve broke up, saying things like he didn’t think Steve was right for you. That Steve wasn’t good enough. Could it have all really been jealousy?

The way Steve had broken up with you had never made sense. You’d gone ahead with Carol to get moved into the little apartment that you and Steve were going to live in. You were going to start filming a week later and needed to be settled first. Next thing you know Steve is breaking up with you with very little explanation. You were completely devastated, and honestly not knowing why he had broken up with you made it worse.

But the whole, Peter being in love with you so he was blackmailing Steve seemed, a little far fetched. It would explain why he had been so against you working with Steve again but Carol had been against it too.

Oh god. Did Carol know?

If you can’t trust Peter when you thought you could can you trust Carol? Your head is pounding.

Pulling your phone from your pocket you text the one person you know you can trust. Thor. It doesn’t take him long to find you up in the office and he gently shuts the door.

“You wanted to see me?”

“You’re the only one I trust.” You say quietly, he looks surprised but takes the seat Bucky had vacated.

“What about Peter and Carol?”

“I don’t know.” You sigh pulling your legs up toward your chest. “I know dealing with my emotions and shit isn’t really your wheelhouse but do you mind if I talk this through with you?”

“Anything you need.” Thor agrees, his deep voice gentle.

“So, you kinda know the whole Steve drama right?” You don’t know how much Thor listens to your conversations since he’s always paying attention to what’s going on around you.

“I’ve followed along.”

“Bucky just told me that Quill had blackmailed Steve into breaking up with me and not telling me why. I don’t know how much I believe it but on some level it does make sense.”

“Why do you think it make sense?”

“Do you think it doesn’t?” You ask looking at your bodyguard in surprise.

“No, I do. I’m just wondering what makes you think it does.” God Thor is good at this, your furrow your eyebrows together as you think.

“I guess it makes sense because nothing else does. If Steve loved me, and I know he did,” still does according to him, “he wouldn’t hurt me like that for no good reason. Why do you think it makes sense?”

“Quill is very, possessive, of you. Warned me that any feelings other than friendship would not be tolerate.” You’ve never heard this before.

“I didn’t know that.” You sigh then mumble, “What else don’t I know?”

“He has steered several interested men away.”

“What?”

“Tony Stark, Scott Lang and Drax for sure. They’d come to ask if you were dating anyone and he’d tell them you were in a relationship with him.”

“Oh my god.” You whisper, horror coursing through you. “And what about Steve and Bucky? Do I believe them?”

“I don’t see why not. Mr. Rogers is clearly still very in love with you.” This smiles slowly, “And I think you are still very much in love with him.” You blink at him in shocked silence, Thor is much more observant than you thought. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.” He teases pulling a laugh from you.

“Do you think I can trust Carol?”

“I do.”

“Thank you Thor.” You tell him, before standing, “You see more than you let on don’t you?” He gives you a mischievous smile and you can’t help but chuckle softly at the bear of a man. You hug him tightly then dash down the stairs. You need to work, you can’t just sit here and mope. You make your way onto the stage interrupting Bucky and Sam’s conversation.

“I don’t need the time off. I’m fine.” You tell them, lifting your chin. You’re an actress, you can pretend you’re fine.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asks looking concerned and you give him a smile.

“Thank you for caring Buck, but I’m fine.”

“Okay, great!” Sam gives you a wide smile, “let’s take it from the top!” He tells and you move to your place.

You’re grateful for the distraction that work provides. Getting lost in Margret is exactly what you needed, her problems can put away yours for a moment, they can consume you and deep inside you know she’s going to get her happy ending. That’s not something you’re entirely sure you’re gonna get.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve isn’t sure he sleeps. He’s pretty sure that he does but it’s that weird half sleep that doesn’t even sort of feel restful. It’s nearly three in the afternoon when Steve drags himself from bed. Glancing at his phone he sees a text from Bucky and his hands are suddenly very clammy.

Steve opens the text and is both relieved and annoyed that all it says is

**It’s done.**

Now he’s gotta sit and wait and see what you’re gonna do with this information. Will you believe him and Bucky or will Quill be able to keep you fooled? He’s itching to text you, see how you’re doing but he’s promised both Quill and Bucky that he’ll leave you alone. If it was just Bucky he might have ignored it but since it was Quill too he can’t risk it.

Now if you reached out to him that was a different story.

Steve swipes to Bucky’s name on his phone and calls. Unsurprisingly Bucky answers on the second ring.

“Yea?”

“How did it go? How did it she take it?”

“Seriously Steve? I don’t have time for this right now.” Bucky hisses into the phone, “Quill is being a dick about getting her set up on a mini press tour. She’s not speaking to him or Carol, who by the way is blaming you for that. One of the pieces we need for the spinning stage is broken and we can’t find a new one in this whole goddamn city!”

“Woah. Okay. I’ll handle the press tour since Quill won’t. Give Carol my number, if she wants to set up a meeting I’d be more than happy to do so.” Bucky lets out a slow breath and Steve can tell he’s relaxing already.

“Sorry.”

“No need. This week is always a nightmare.” Steve assures his best friend. “I let my personal stuff get in the way, I won’t do that again.”

“Let me know what you get done for the press tour. I was thinking just a couple of dates, nothing crazy.”

“Okay. I’ll call when I’ve got stuff.”

“Thanks man.” Steve hangs up then and buries himself in work.

He sets up two evening appearances and three morning shows hoping it’s not too much. In reality it’s only two days of interviews but they’ll air all week, one each day. Sam would kill him if Steve pulled you out of rehearsals for something like press all week.

It’s Wednesday, three days to open, when a number pops up on Steve’s phone that he doesn’t recognize.

“This is Steve Rogers.”

“Is it true?” A small voice says. Steve is confused, he doesn’t know this voice, “She told me what Quill did, is it true?” That’s when he realizes who it is on the other end of that phone.

“Carol,” Steve’s voice is soft, “on Bucky’s life it’s true. He still has them.”

“How did he get them?” He’s never heard her this resigned before. Carol is a storm of a woman, one of the reasons the two of you had always gotten along.

“I was an idiot. I trusted him and left my phone open one night when we were hanging out. I ran to the bathroom and when I get back and he’s got this look on his face, like the cat that got the canary.” Steve sighs heavily, “he sat on it for months.”

“You do still love her don’t you?”

“I still have the ring.” He admits, he’s never even told Bucky that he kept the ring. Maybe that was why Quill made his move when he did, Steve had told Bucky one night but that doesn’t mean that Quill didn’t overhear. He’s already proven to be a snake in the grass. Steve hears a small noise in the background and suddenly realizes he’s not just talking to Carol. “Doll?” He asks softly.

“You-you were gonna marry me?” He almost can’t hear you your voice is so quiet.

“Yea, Doll, I was.” This time the sob is obvious, “please Doll. Don’t cry.” He pleads wishing more than anything he was there.

“She’s locked herself in the bathroom.” Carol tells him after a few moments of silence. “This is a lot to take in Steve.”

“I know. I’ve promised both Bucky and Quill that I’ll leave her alone until opening night. But please, let her know if she wants to talk she can call me.”

“I need to talk to you privately. Where do you live?” Steve gives her his address then hangs up. He calls down to the doorman to let them know he’s got company coming. It should only take her about a half hour to get here, less if she’s in a hurry.

There’s a knock on his door and when he pulls it open he’s surprised that it’s you on the other side of the door, not Carol. Before he can react you grab the back of his head and drag his lips down to yours. Steve can’t move to tug you inside his apartment, to close the door, to press you against it.

All he can do is wrap an arm tightly around your back and cling to the door with the other hand. His tongue teases your lips and you part them, god he’s forgotten how much he’d missed this. You moan softly into his mouth and he swallows it greedily. He yanks his lips from yours pressing open mouthed kisses along your jaw.

“Steve,” You sigh, “Steve you should shut the door.” At least one of you can think. He pulls you into his apartment and shoves the door shut behind you. You lock it without looking and press your mouth back to his. Steve could die a happy man with your lips on his. “I’m so sorry.” You mutter between kisses, “I’m so so sorry Steve.” He pulls away from you then and looks down at you.

“Doll, you’ve got nothing to be sorry about.” He assures you, his lips ghosting along your jaw. “Nothing.”

“I believed the worst of you.” He can hear the tears in your voice and it hurts.

“You know the truth now,” Steve soothes, “it’s okay.” Steve wipes the tears off your face with gentle thumbs, your hands have wrapped around his wrists. You stand there like that, his forehead resting on yours, for a few quiet minutes.

“I’m going to post them.” You say breaking the silence.

“What?”

“The pictures. I’m going to post them. I’ve written a rough draft of what I’m going to post with it but if I do I control it. I control the narrative and he can’t use them to hurt us anymore.” One word of that sticks out to him, Steve’s heart racing.

“Us?”

“If you think I’m letting you go again you’ve lost your damn mind Steven.” He can’t help the laugh that bursts from him.

“I’ve missed you.” He admits, “Stay the night?”

“I shouldn’t. I want to but shouldn’t. Tomorrow is the last day of rehearsals and I know if I stay here I’m not going to want to sleep. I’ll stay until ten.”

“Midnight.” He counters and you laugh.

“Eleven.”

“Deal.” He presses another kiss to your lips and revels in your soft sigh. He’s missed this, he’s missed you and the fact that he isn’t hiding anything from you anymore is such a relief.

It’s not after he maneuvers you to the couch and makes out with you a little longer that Steve actually gets to just talk to you. Not that he’s complaining about the making out but you’d already needed to put some lotion on from where his beard had irritated your skin.

“Maybe I should just shave it off.” He muses and you gasp.

“Don’t you dare! It’s so sexy.” Steve laughs before kissing your cheek.

“Alright, the beard stays.” He waits a moment before taking a deep breath, “What’s the plan with Quill?”

“I’m going to get a lawyer, Carol is looking for one. I’m firing him for sure, but I need someone new lined up before I do that. And we have to keep all this secret from Quill.”

“Let me know how I can help.” Steve offers and you hum softly.

“You know we have to keep this a secret. Bucky has the worst poker face I’ve ever seen.” You say sadly gesturing between the two of you.

“I know.” Steve sighs.

“I wish we didn’t. I love making Bucky and Sam squirm when we get all lovey.” You grin up at him.

“Soon enough Doll.” He smiles back down at you, happier than he has been in a long time. “Why weren’t you talking to Carol?”

“I was angry. Didn’t know how much she knew and only trusted one person to be completely impartial and have my best interests at heart.”

“Who?”

“Thor actually.” When Steve looks surprised you chuckle, “yea I had the same reaction. He was extremely helpful. He sees much more than you’d think he does.”

“I’m glad you’ve found people who care about you.”

“Me too.” You sigh softly and glance at the clock on his wall, “I should get going.”

“It’s quarter to.”

“Yea, but I know we’re gonna get to the door and you’re going to kiss me and I’m not going to want to stop so it’ll be a while.” You stand and he follows you to the door. It plays out exactly like you said it would, one kiss goodbye leads to another and another until your alarm goes off. Steve jerks away in surprise.

“It’s been set since before I knocked on your door.” You tell him with a smirk. Steve laughs and presses a final kiss to your lips then you leave his apartment with Thor and a promise to text him when you get home.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days are a blur. The first show is amazing and when you take your final bows with the cast you don’t know why you ever left live theater. Staying away from Steve is hard. You’re not dating but you’re more together than not. Thankfully it’s only a few days that you have to pretend that you’re not pissed as hell at Quill. You do avoid talking to him as much as humanly possible, or you had been until now.

“Wow babe. You look amazing.” He gives you the once over and you have to bite your tongue to keep from snapping at him.

“Thanks Quill.” You say shortly, it’s hard to stay calm.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Yes.” He looks like this wasn’t the answer he was expecting. “I told you to leave the shit with Steve alone and you ignored me. I’m getting real sick of you treating me like I’m a child.” You tell him with a glare, it’s nice to be able to be angry with him.

“I was protecting you.” He protests and you turn on him.

“I don’t need protecting!” You snap, “I am perfectly capable of protecting myself!” You let out a slow breath closing your eyes to try and calm down. “Quill, please just go, I’m really upset with you right now.”

“Okay, I’ll go. But can we please talk about this tomorrow?”

“I’ll call you.” You tell him not agreeing, you’ll call him alright and then you’ll slap him with a termination notice.

He leaves then and you let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding.

“Hey,” Carol says slipping into the room, “I saw Quill leaving, everything okay?”

“I just want this over.” You whisper, not trusting your voice not to break, or for Quill to actually be gone.

“I know. Get through the party we have that meeting with Thor’s brother tomorrow.” You nod. Who would’ve thought that Thor would be so incredibly helpful. His younger brother was apparently Loki Odinson, the silver tongued celebrity lawyer. You’d set up a meeting with him the following morning, thankfully it was a video call so you didn’t run the risk of the tabloids finding out you were with Loki. Thor had offered to stand guard outside your apartment too, just incase Quill showed up.

He couldn’t know what you were up to.

You sigh and smooth down your dress one last time before heading out with Carol. It’s a light blue off the shoulder v-neck. The top is a wrap and the bottom flares out ending at your knees.

When you get to the venue you can see Steve and Bucky, by the bar. Steve is dressed in a dark blue suit, it looks like it’s velvet but you can’t be sure.

“Carol, tell Steve to meet me in the back.” You tell her and she laughs before you slip away. He shows up in less than five minutes and you press your lips to his.

“Doll.” He laughs softly against your mouth, “Doll, is this a good idea?”

“Don’t care.” You grumble, and he kisses you back with another laugh.

“You look beautiful.”

“You do too.” You tell him and he laughs again.

“We should get back out there.” He murmurs between pressing kisses to you jaw line.

“One more.” You plead and he hums softly before his lips find yours again.

“You wanna go first or me?”

“I’ll go, Quill is bound to be looking. He knows I’m mad at him but I lied and gave him another reason.”

“Be careful.”

“My meeting with Loki is tomorrow morning. Via video.”

“Good. Text me.” You slip out of the small room and head back to the main party. Carol passes you a glass of wine and you take it gratefully.

“I see why you didn’t wear lipstick now.” She teases and you laugh softly.

“Shut up.” You give her a gentle jab with your elbow. You’re determined to enjoy tonight.

The night goes by quickly, none of you can afford to be out long, or drink much since you’ve got three more performances this weekend. You walk out with T’Challa and Shuri giving them both tight squeezes at the car then climbing in with Carol. Thor brings you home then after a shower you collapse on your bed, you’re exhausted but so anxious about this meeting with Loki tomorrow. Your phone lights up and glancing over at the screen you see a text from Nomad. Your code name for Steve.

It’s all going to work out. Get some sleep.

You can’t help the smile that crosses your face, he knows you so well.

Fingers crossed. You reply. Hopefully Loki will have a solution for you.

I love you. Those words still make your heart race in your chest.

I love you too. You send back before setting your alarm and falling in a somewhat restful sleep.

When it’s time for your call with Loki you and Carol sit down on the couch and set up your computer.

He calls right on time and the face the fills the screen looks nothing like his brother. His angles are sharper than his brother, dark hair and bright blue eyes and a long lean frame.

“Hello Ms. Gold, Ms. Danvers.”

“Mr. Odinson.”

“Please call me Loki. Now Thor filled me in a bit on your situation, it sounds very much like blackmail and revenge porn. Fortunately revenge porn is illegal in the state of California. And blackmail is illegal in every state.”

“Honestly, I don’t want to take him to court. I want him gone.”

“What if he posts the photos?” Loki asks, god his eyes are blue.

“Actually, I was thinking I’d post them.” You admit and a slow smile crosses his face.

“Oh, I like it.” He laughs softly, “Did you have a plan to go with this?”

“I wrote something out but am looking to run it by a publicist before post it. I’ve got a video call set up with Phil Coulson.”

“Ah, Phil. Good man, he and I have had our disagreements but he’ll do an excellent job.”

“So you trust him?” Carol asks, she’s met Phil a couple of times and has always heard good things.

“I do.” He says and you nod, that’s reassuring. “As far as firing Mr. Quill, I don’t think you’ll have any problems. Did he sign a contract?”

“Yea, both he and Carol did after my first movie. Maria Hill suggested it.”

“Good, can you send me a copy of that? I’ll write up a document for his termination.” You glance over at Carol who opens her laptop.

“Carol will send it to you.”

“Perfect. Now, if you need to go to court would you like me to represent you?”

“Yes. I trust Thor and he trusts you. And your track record speaks for itself.”

“Thank you,” he glances at the corner of his screen. “I got the contract. I’ll read this over and let you know legally what you can do. Anything else?”

“How hard is it to get a restraining order?”

“Are you worried for your safety? I can assure you my brother won’t let anyone lay a finger on you.”

“I know. But there’s only so much he can do.”

“Are you worried about him getting violent?”

“I don’t know what I’m worried about. I thought that he was my friend, and if he has these photos who knows what else he has.”

“Well, whoever wrote this contract did a good job.”

“Maria Hill’s lawyer.”

“Ah, Melinda May.” He says with a smile, “she does excellent work. If you’d like me to look into a restraining order I can. They’re different in each state.”

“I think that would be a relief.” You agree and he nods again. “Thank you Loki.”

“You’re welcome Ms. Gold. I’ll contact you when I have the termination notice finished.”

“Thank you.” You hang up then and and look over at Carol. “I have a good feeling about him.”

“Me too. I’m sorry that you don’t feel safe.”

“It’s not that I don’t feel safe, it’s more I don’t know what he’s going to do next and that’s what scares me the most.”

“Understandable, Mr. Coulson is going to be calling in a half hour, do you wanna make brunch really quick?”

“That sounds like a good idea.” You and Carol make pancakes and are happily chowing down when Coulson calls. You speak with him for almost an hour and at the end of that call not only have you refined what you’re going to post but you’ve also hired Phil as your new publicist. Not long after you hang up with Phil you get the termination notice from Loki. You fill it out on your end then grab your phone.

Your heart is racing but you’re ready.

“You don’t have to do this.” Carol says softly.

“I know.” You agree before pushing the post button.

The photos are posted.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello. So as you all can tell this isn’t my normal type of post, I’m not sorry that I love a well executed sundae.

These are photos that I sent to a man that I love. They were for his eyes only, unfortunately someone who I trusted stole them from him. He then used them against the man I love to separate us. Blackmail is illegal kids, so is theft. It also doesn’t make you any friends. So basically my life is like some fucked up romantic comedy. I wish this was just a role I was playing. But it’s not.

I blamed the wrong person for a long time, too long and for that I’m truly sorry.

So, since these photos probably would have gotten out I thought I’d share them. This wasn’t something I wanted to do but I felt that I wasn’t given a choice. But honestly, I look pretty fucking amazing in these, maybe I should’ve been a Valkyrie model..gimme a call ;)

Steve has never been so proud of you. You took down Quill without ever saying his name, you took ownership of your body and it was perfect. You also told everyone that you loved him, well, that you loved someone and he knew it was him.

You’ve got a show tonight and he can’t wait to see you. He’s going to ask you to move in with him, to live with him while you’re here. Steve knows that you won’t be able to pick up where you left off, you’re both different people, but he wants a second chance and hopefully you do too.

“Hey,” your soft voice comes from the doorway of his office. He was so busy daydreaming that he didn’t see you watching him from the door.

“Hi Doll.” He stands and makes his way toward you. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Steve.” You say quietly, “it was legit one of the scariest things I’ve ever done.”

“Can, can I kiss you now?”

“After I ask you something.” You tell him with a little smirk, “What are we? Are we dating?”

“If you’ll take me back.” He says hesitantly, hardly daring to look at you.

“Fuck yes.” You crash your mouth into his, the kiss is all teeth and tongue.

“What the hell?” Quill’s voice is angry. “Rogers!”

“Fuck off Quill.” Steve says keeping a grip on your waist.

“Actually Peter, I’m glad you’re here.” You reach into your bag and pass him a piece of paper.

“What’s this?”

“You’re fired.” Those words make Steve want to sing. They’re some of the most beautiful words he’s ever heard.

“Wh-What?” Quill stammers, eyes wide and his whole body goes slack.

“I know about the photos. I know about the threats. I know everything.” You growl and Quill’s wide eyes dart from you to the paper.

“No! You can’t fire me!”

“Talk to my lawyer.” You say gesturing to the paper in his hand, “Loki Odinson’s information is at the top.”

“You need me!”

“Not according to my publicist Phil Coulson.” Quill’s jaw drops as he stares at you. “Thor!” You call and the blonde comes into Steve’s office, “I want him gone. Now.” Steve watches as Thor’s face clouds and he wraps a hand around Quills arm.

“You bitch! I made you.” He lunges for you but Thor has a tight grip on him and slams Quill against the wall with one large hand.

“Apologize.” Thor growls pressing Quill against the wall.

“No.” Quill wheezes and Steve can’t believe the guts he’s got. Or maybe it’s stupidity. Thor growls low in his chest sounding much like thunder and Quill’s face pales.

“I don’t need his apology Thor. I just want him gone.” You sound much braver than Steve knows you’re feeling. He can feel you shaking,

“Come on Doll.”

“You’ll fucking pay for this!”

“I’m sorry.” Steve steps in front of you one of your hands clenches at the fabric of his shirt on his back, “Did you just threaten her?”

“I believe he did.” Thor agrees glancing over at Steve with this half furious half mischievous look on his face.

“Whatever it takes to get him out of here. Then if you don’t mind let the building’s security know he’s a persona non grata.”

“With pleasure.” Thor sneers practically dragging a cursing Quill down the stairs.

“Well that sucked.” You mutter causing a surprised laugh to fall from Steve’s mouth. “I’ve never had to fire anyone before!” You say in defense as he reaches behind him and takes your hand in his. He leads you to one of the armchairs against the wall and after sinking down into it he pulls you into his lap.

“Are you okay though Doll?” You relax into him and Steve is sure you can feel his heart pounding.

“I think so. I mean I’m hurt, you know I trusted him for a long time. Considered him a very close friend.”

“I’m sorry Doll. I still feel a little to blame over all of this.”

“You didn’t take the photos. You didn’t ask for them.” You point out, “next time I’m giving you polaroids.”

“Next time?” He grins up at you and you smirk back at him.

“You heard me. Gotta give you something for when I’m gone.”

“Don’t remind me Doll.” He groans softly, “I just got you back.”

“You’ve got me for almost three whole months. You’re gonna be sick of me by then.”

“Not possible.” You sit there quietly for a moment before you let out a soft sigh. “Hey Doll?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you move in with me?”

“What? Seriously?” You look down at him in surprise.

“Yea, Carol can stay in the studio apartment and you can stay with me. Whenever you come back to New York you’ll have a home to go to.”

“Do you ever come to LA?”

“Maybe a few times a year, why?”

“I’m gonna have to pick a coast to have as my main one.”

“And you’d choose New York?” He looks up at you, god he loves you.

“It’s where you are.” He snakes his hand up your back and to the back of your head before guiding your mouth down to his. You come willingly, god your lips are so soft.

“Damn it. Not again.” Sam’s voice comes from the doorway and when Steve goes to pull away you chase his lips casing him to laugh.

“Brat.” He mutters and you huff out a laugh.

“You guys are so gross.” Bucky gripes, the smile on his face giving him away. “Saw Quill gettin’ dragged out by Thor. What a beautiful sight it was!”

“I owe you an apology too Bucky. I’m sorry I assumed the worst of you.”

“It’s alright kiddo.” Bucky assures you with a wave of his hand.

“What about me?”

“You are the worst Sam.” You deadpan without missing a beat. Your passive face quickly breaks into a grin as Sam protests.

The talk quickly turns to the show and Steve is content to just sit and watch you talk with his two best friends. He loves having you this close to him, perched comfortably in his lap. His lips find your shoulder and he presses a soft kiss there.

He can’t believe that he’s getting a second chance with you. It’s not going to be easy. You’ve created a life in California and he needs to be here for broadway but maybe it’ll all work out this time. You travel enough for work and if you’re willing to put down roots here, to come home to him at the end of the shoot Steve will do whatever it takes. Hell, he’d even move out of the city if that was what you wanted.

“Steve?” Your soft voice draws his attention and he looks up at you. “You okay?”

“Yea, why?”

“Your eyebrows are doing that furrowing thing that they do when you’re thinking too hard about something.”

“I’m good. I was just thinking about you moving here.”

“Mm, good things I hope.”

“Of course.” He grins up at you feeling like he’s going to burst from happiness.

When you leave for the stage that evening he promises to be there for the show and to take you out to dinner after. No one had said anything about the photos that you’d posted but then again he hadn’t really expected anyone to.

When you take your final bow you shoot a wink up in his direction, just like you used to. Your little nod to him. He goes down and hangs out backstage for you, you’ve got some fans to meet and then need to get changed and makeup off before it’s time to go.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” You tell him shrugging on your jean jacket.

“It’s alright Doll. I don’t mind.” He tells you kissing you softly. And it’s the truth. He doesn’t mind waiting because he knows, he’s got the rest of his life to be with you. He can wait another minute.


End file.
